Stein's Son: Wait is that a Witch's soul?
by cosplaywrite
Summary: Everything has calmed down and everyone has started new chapters in their lives. Stein is stil the same mad scientist we all love. yep, not much has changed with him;well not until now.


**Steins Son: Wait is hat a Witch's soul?**

Maka and her partner Soul have defeated the Kishin, along with help from their friends and the rest of the academy. With the Kishin gone and sanity restored everyone has taken on new roles in life.

12 years after the Kishin is defeated:

Maka has become an instructor at the DWMA teaching mostly about soul types and kishin's. Black Star has also become an instructor teaching combat techniques. Tsubaki has taken over as the academy nurse, and has been a great help since her boyfriend Black Star's class tends to become too intense for some students. Kid, Liz, and Patty have all taken over gathering information on various complaints across the world for the academy. Soul Eater has become a death scythe, but even so he has chosen to be an assistant and anti-father body guard for his wife, Maka.

Finally Professor Stein has not changed he is still the academy's mad science teacher, and has since put his intimate encounter with the witch medusa behind him. However, Medusa has yet to forget it and today plans to remind Stein of that night.

When Stein is at home typing note on his latest experiment he is interrupted by the door bell. He leans back and tightens the screw in his head then kicks the wall and rolls towards the door.

He rolls right through the door and falls onto the ground. He looks up to see a young child standing there.

Stein- Sorry about that. What do you need?

Boy-Um… Are you Dr. Stein?

Stein- Yes, what is it that you want I'm very busy.

Boy- Momma said to give this to you.

He handed Stein a note. Stein opened the paper and read the message.

"_Dear Stein,_

_ Remember the night we spent in the under death city while the Kishin destroyed the world above, well that night this boy was created. I have no use for this child so therefore here you are. His name is Aries, and before you question if he is your child, he has already dissected five of my snakes along with swapping Erica's foot with Frees. So, yes he is defiantly your child._

_ ,M_

Stein looked down at the boy who stood with a bag in one hand. Even with his emotionless look he could see the child was confused and worried.

Stein- UM… Aries.

The boy looked up at the professor.

Stein- Why don't you come inside its hot out here.

Aries-Okay.

The two went inside and sat down on the two couches across from each other. Aries' eyes explored the room filled with jars of various contents.

Stein-So Aries I have a few questions.

The child fixed his gaze on the professor.

Stein-how did you get here?

Aries- Well, uncle free brought me as far as he could, then I walked.

Stein-You walked then how did you find out where I live?

Aries-I asked a nice lady and then she turned into a cat and brought me here.

Stein-Ah, Blair helped you.

Aries-Yep

Aries' eyes dropped

Aries-Next you want to know if I can tell you where mama is, Right.

Stein- Wait, how did you know that?

Aries- Auntie Erica taught me a lot of magic stuff, I can't transform like she does, but I can read minds, teleport, and fly.

Stein said nothing, but thought to himself.

Stein-(Is it possible, could this little child be a witch with that kinda of power.)

Aries yelled out in frustration.

Aries- No! I'm not a witch. Just cause I can do magic doesn't make me a witch.

Stein-Hmm… I see excuse me for a moment

Stein got up and went into the next room. He picked up the phone and dialed Maka and Soul's number.

Stein-Hello Soul, may I speak to Maka please.

Soul- Yeah one sec.

Maka- Hello?

Stein- Yes, Maka can you come over I need your assistance with an experiment.

Maka- Professor Stein I've already told you can't dissect Soul.

Soul over heard the conversation.

Soul-Is that bastard pulling that crap again!?

Stein-No its nothing like that I simply need help examining a soul.

Maka-Oh, as long as that's all I'll be over shortly.

Soul- I'm coming too screw head!

Stein- That's really not necessary Soul.

Soul- Maybe to you, but the one time I don't come you'll switch Maka's foot with a cats or something.

Stein laughed at the comment.

Stein-Alright see you soon.

Stein hung up the phone and returned to the living room, but Aries was no longer on the couch. Stein scanned the room and found the child in front of his computer reading his notes.

Aries- This is boring, why would you dissect something as dull as an alligator.

Stein-I was bored. Wait, you can read that?

Aries –Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?

Stein-wait how old are you?

Aries- 11, why?

Stein- How are you able to read those notes then. They are so advanced.

Aries- Mama taught me to read her science notes on all her experiments and Auntie Erica and Uncle Free taught me to read normal books and magic books.

Stein- (Still how did he absorb so much information it can't be natural.)

Aries- You think it's magic don't you?

Stein paused.

Stein-(Damn it, I forgot he can read my thoughts.)

Aries- No I didn't that time. Everyone thinks I use magic to be smart that's why that meister tried to kill me.

Stein-Wait a meister attacked you?

Aries-Yeah It was scary at first but I just used my soul pulse to fight him.

Stein-Soul what?

Aries- Mama said I can fight with my soul.

Stein- Really? Then show me.

Aries-Ok, but it's gonna hurt.

Stein stood back and then Aries walked up to him. Stein was expecting a childish punch of some kind. Instead Aries placed his hand in front of Stein and sent the professor flying into the wall. The impact swung open the door revealing Soul and Maka outside.

Maka- Professor Stein are you ok. What happened.

Stein-Amazing isn't it that a child can focus his wave length like that.

Soul- A child?

Soul looked across the room and saw Aries standing there watching them.

Soul- Who is that?

The group sat down on the two couches and then Stein looked to Maka.

Stein- Alright Maka, will you please examine this boy's soul.

Maka- No problem.

She focused in on the child in front of her and began studying his soul.

Maka- This kid is strange he has a very powerful soul. He could be a very powerful meister, but there's something else there. His soul has several qualities of a witch.

In frustration Aries burst out.

Aries- I am not a witch! , you dumb lady!

Soul-Hey what did you say you little brat?

Aries- I'm not a witch, just cause mama and Auntie Erica are witches doesn't make me one.

Soul and Maka both shared a glance then their eyes moved to Stein. He lit a cigarette and blew out a hazy cloud.

Stein- I think I should explain.

Stein explained about his intimate encounter with medusa and all that Aries had shared with him. Soul was beyond upset.

Soul- So that's why you weren't in the Kishin shrine?! Because you were hooking up with Medusa!

Aries-Uh.. question?

Soul- Quiet you little brat you can ask later!

He turned back to Stein.

Soul- Look I don't want to know about your love life, but you need to take this kid to Lord Death and let him decide what to do.

Maka-Soul's right Lord Death will know what to do about all this.

Stein blew out another ashy cloud

Stein- You're right I'll take him to see Lord Death tomorrow until then he can stay with you guys tonight, right?

Soul&amp;Maka-WHAT!?

Stein- Look a friend is stopping by tonight and he can't stay here. You guys have a spare room now that you're married, he can stay there.

Soul- Now look, just cause you've got a date doesn't mean you get to throw this kid on us!

Maka-Alright.

Soul-What?

Maka- Look I know it's inconvenient, but one night can't hurt. Plus we've been talking about kids so maybe this could be a kind of test run to see if we are ready.

Soul stopped when she said kids. Maka looked sternly at Stein.

Maka-One night got it!

Stein-Yes,yes now please go before she… uh I mean my friend comes.

He shoved the trio out the door and tossed out Aries bag.

Stein-Bye now.

Soul-Unbelivable

Maka- Relax its only for a night.

Soul looked down at Aries who was grinning as he took Soul and Maka's hands.

Aries-Ok, so where are we headed.

Soul looked to Maka who was smiling back at the child.

Maka-It's not far.

As the three of them headed toward Maka and Souls home, Soul turned around once. What he saw was car stop in front of Steins house.

Soul-His friend is here.


End file.
